Shikon Curse
by Nightlife Maiden
Summary: A twist on Beauty & the Beast, Inuyasha style! Inuyasha is the beast, while Kagome is the beauty. Major INUKAG some MIRSAN if you are a KIKINU lover, beware. There won't be any Kikyo bashing, just no KIKINU pairings. Maybe some lemons...
1. Prologe

* * *

**_Prologue_**

Once upon a time in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, he was unhappy and lonely. Such is the price for his species, for he was a Hanyou, that much you could tell from the white dog ears atop his silver-spun mane. Though he was more fortunate than most of his kind, because he had afew select friends in his staff that didn't despise him for his heritage.

One winter's night, a priestess wearing the traditional red and white garbs came to the castle seeking shelter from the cold. Her name was Kikyo, and she held such a beauty that the prince could not send her away. He welcomed her into his home, and even long after the cold had disappeared, the priestess remained. The two had fallen in love and planned to marry the next spring.

The prince was not the only suitor that Kikyo had. There was another; a bandit that went by the name of Onigumo had become so enriched by her beauty that he became determined for her to become his own. Soon Onigumo and Kikyo became friends, even through the Hanyou prince's warnings.

Before anyone had realized, it was already the beginning of winter. The cold weather seemed to suit Kikyo and the prince's relationship, for it had been on the rocks as of late. The prince kept telling his bride to stop seeing this bandit, because she spoke to this other man more than she did to him. Kikyo became enraged that he would tell he to abandon her dear friend, and yelled at her lover for being so jealous and barbaric, then ran off.

Kikyo had been gone almost all day and the prince had become worried. He begin searching for her in the garden's, one of her favourite spots. He started to sniff around, trying to catch her scent when suddenly an arrow was shot at the Hanyou. He dodged it, mind you but it was the shock of who the shooter was that hurt the prince more than any arrow could do. There stood Kikyo, still holding her bow from when she shot, but what caught his attention was the large wound on her shoulder that blood seeped out of.

"Kikyo? What are you doing? Are you alright?"

"I was such a fool for ever thinking that an abomination like you could ever love." was her answer, each word filled with venom.

Frozen to the spot, the prince could only watch as his lover pulled out another arrow and took aim at his heart.

"Although my love for you still keeps me from killing you, I can still punish you for your evil ways!" She snarled at him, and changed the direction of the arrow from the prince's chest to straight up in the sky.

"I call on the power of the Shikon,

Purify what is tainted.

Curse the beast to walk alone,

unless he can find a love so pure.

He must love, and so must she.

All of the servants will suffer

for your wickedness,

each with a punishment of their own."

And with that, she released the arrow into the sky with a burst of miko energy. She once again turned her attention to her ex-lover as he lay on the floor, howling in pain.

"I leave you with this, the Shikon Jewel. You have until the jewel becomes nothing but dust, or everyone in this castle will die a slow, agonizing death." She paused for a moment before continuing, "an you, you're soul shall be devoured by the beast of carnage that lives within you, and it will run among the land, killing everything in its path..."

Those were the last words spoken by the priestess Kikyo before her body erupted in a mass of colours.

Disgusted by himself, and worried for the safety of the other inhabitants of the castle, the prince locked himself away in his castle, carrying the sacred jewel with him. An enchanted mirror was his only window to the outside world as the years passes, he lost all hope.

For who could ever love a Hanyou?

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

50 years later, not far from the castle, in a small village, lived a beautiful woman named Kagome.

Kagome had long onyx locks with a hint of blue that you could only see if the light hit it just right. The devastating contrast between her ultramarine eyes and her hair caught many eyes. The most wonderful thing about her was that she was also beautiful on the inside.

Kagome loved to read tales and legends of far-off places and even drabbled a little in magic. Though the risk of the villagers finding out and burning her at the stake were high and dangerous, she still yearned for more excitement in her life - and for someone with whom to share it.

That someone was definitely not the handsome Hojo, who had announced his intention to marry Kagome because she was the most beautiful girl in the village. Kagome considered Hojo self-centered, dense and arrogant. Besides, she had other plans…

* * *

Kagome's grandfather, Renji, was the village priest, although most of his charms and sutras never truly worked.

"These demon-warding spells are almost complete, than I'll be ready to leave for the village that requires my talents." Renji told his grand-daughter one day, and finished placing the sutras in the horse's saddle. "You're sure that you'll guard the village while I'm gone?"

"Yes grandpa, you've left the village before and I've kept everything under control, so don't worry. What could happen?" Kagome encouraged, "Besides, think of the poor villagers! What will they do if you aren't there to cast away that dark cloud?"

With his only living relative's encouragement, Renji contently finished saddling the horse, Buyo.

Before she bid her grandfather farewell, Kagome decided to take a stroll the village. Soon their were children running along side her as she danced and sung with them through out the streets.

After Kagome and her grandpa had their goodbyes, Renji set out for the next village. Unfortunately, he had taken his grandchild's advice too seriously and began rushing, and decided that it would be faster if he went through the forest passageway.

The woods were dark and scary, and when Buyo heard the distant wolves' howls, he reared in alarm.

"Whoa, Buyo, whoa!" Renji cried. But the terrified horse bolted and threw his rider.

The old man had to flee from the wolves on foot, and just when he felt his strength would give out, he stumbled through the rusty gates if a mysterious castle.

'Oh thank Kami!' he thought to himself as he approached the large, ancient doors. He knocked, but no one answered, so he impatiently tried again. After no one had answered his call for the third time, Renji stepped cautiously inside the door. "Hello?" he called.

* * *

"Miroku! Don't you dare!" a young woman hissed to an equally young man beside her. 

"Come, dear Sango, he is but an old man! What harm can some food and water cause?" he innocently asked, turning on his trademark charm.

The woman known as Sango sighed, "Alright, but you'll be the one to blame!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Sango, my dear." he grinned at her, than turned his attention to the senior and called out, "You are welcomed here, Sir!"

* * *

Renji was astonished to suddenly see a monk in front of him. But when he was invited to warm himself by the fire, he gave one last suspicious look, before seating himself into a giant chair. 

'Poor Kagome,' Renji sighed, 'I won't be able to reach the next village until tomorrow…'

* * *

I really hoped that you liked it, sorry that I havn't updated much i've just been so rush-rush-rush all over the place!!! If I get at least 4 reviews for this chapter i'll post the next one up at the end of the week!! Thank!!

Nightlife-Maiden


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

By the time that Renji had settled down in a warm, cozy sofa that appeared to have been sewn from the softest thread he had ever felt, his hosts began to feel the familiar prickle of nerves as the hairs on the back of their necks stood on end...

"My, this is a beautiful piece of furniture!" Renji exclaimed, unaware of the distress Miroku and Sango were dealing with. "After I return to my village, may I purchase it from you, I dare ask?"

But Sango and Miroku weren't paying attention the rambling man.

"Oh no, he's coming, and hes not in a very pleasent mood..." Sango said worridly. "This is your fault! We should have left him, but nooooooo, you had to go all 'Sango-my-dear' and than he," she pointed her accusing finger at Renji, "Just _had_ to go and sit in his favourite chair, out of all there chairs in here, why **_'his'_** favourite!"

Miroku put up his hands in defence, "Peace, Sango. I'm sure that if we kindly explain the situation to him, he won't do anything hasty!"

But as the two were so engrossed in their own conversation, they didn't notice their guest abandon the idea of getting a word into their conversation, and made his way to the other side of the room, and begin to anilize one the antiques that was neatly lined up on a shelf.

"-He is the deffinition of 'hasty' and 'hit now, ask later!' Miroku you should know better than anyone!" Sango exclaimed.

"But-" The monk began but quickly changed the conversation when he saw what the priest was handling, "-No! Sir, you must put that down immediatly!"

Unfortuatly, the old man was startled by Miroku's sudden voice that he fumbled with the vase before his old reflects kicked in, and he dropped the artifact. Time seemed to stop as Sango both started at the broken glass and old dust that littered the floor from the fall.

A menicing growl filled the air, creating an atmospere so tense you could cut through it with a knife. "You! Stranger! You dare dare not only to trespass on my lands, sit in my seat, but to also vandilize the remains of my mother? You have commited a deathly crime, and I should kill you! Your life is the only honorable thing you have to give..." The terrified Renji began to pat his robes down in attempts to locate his sutras, but was mortified to relize that he'd dropped tem in the forest. So he did the next thing that came to mind and plead in the most desperate voice he could manage, "P-please, s-sir! It was an a-accident! Please s-spare me!"

The prince had sneered, grabbed the man, and hauled him through the castle and off into a barred cell in the dungeon. As the lock fell into place and the lord turned his back to leave his prisoner, the old man yelled more pleas.

"No! I beg of you! My grandaughter! What will she do without me? I'm her only living relative! She's only 18 she can not survive without someone to provide for her! Please!"

The hanyou stopped in is tracks when he heard this. "...18, you say?" he asked, his voice low and filled with suspicious motives.

"Yes! Only 18, not even courted, my lord!" The relived senior replied, glad to have cought the intrest of his capter.

The prince call out, "Kohaku!" and seconds later, a boy apeared kneeling infront of him.

"Yes, mi'lord?" his monotyne voice asked, with eyes that did not lose contact with the floor.

"...You have the trespasser's horse, correct?"

"Yes mi'lord, it's in the stables with Kirara..."

"Good, I want you to set it free, into the forest..." Ordered the lord, a distant look in his eye.

Sango and Miroku gave each other a small glance of confusion, and were startled by the loud voice speaking again.

"Sango! Miroku! Don't think that you're off the hook!"

"Of course, wouldn't even think otherwise..." mumbled Miroku, before the monk slowly began to follow his master. He'd be damned if he didn't didn't find out why Inuyasha had ordered such an ulterior move...


	4. the latest chapter

**OMG... there is something i've been keeping from you all, and i've just come to terms with it my self... I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTER'S!!!!! OH THE HORROR!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 - Why The Hell Couldn't He Keep His Mouth Shut?

* * *

**

After two days, Kagome was eagerly awaiting her grandfather's return, by occupying herself the only way she knew how to... by pacing. If there was anyone that could keep Hojo and his ludicrous ideas of marriage away, it was her grandpa. He felt as though Hojo had no sense of commitment, as did not deserve his precious grand daughter.

"It's okay, he'll be home any second now..." she comforted herself, "I just need to relax, and a hot tea is just the thing!"

Kagome had put a rest to her pacing and began for the kitchen, when Hojo swaggered into the cozy hut, not even bothering to knock, with yet another proposal.

"Picture this," he said. "A hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire, and my little wife massaging my feet. And do you know who that little wife will be? You, Kagome!"

Kagome was so baffled, that for the very first time in her life...she didn't know what to say. After seeing his smug face, and down right _rude_ proclamation, she forced a polite smile and stomped down the urge to slap him as hard as she could, then scream at him for being such an ass. So she settled on the next best thing...

"Oh my… Hojo, that's I'm flattered!" She blushed prettily, and began trailing her finger along his jaw, satisfied with his love-sick expression, "Such a _wealthy _and_ strong _wanting little-old-me as his wife…" Kagome started backing up, out through the door, and Hojo, like a puppet, followed her with half lidded eyes. Soon she stopped walking and lightly grabbed her suitor by the front of his robes and whispered seductively in his ear,_ "_I'm very sorry, Hojo, but I have to say that I _enjoy_ living, and I'm afraid that if I marry you… I'd kill myself…" and with that, her grip on his clothing tightened; before he knew it, Hojo was sitting in large pile of mud, right in front of all the villagers he had invited to see his 'wedding.'

'That conniving little bitch! I'll have her as my bride!' he fumed. "Whether she wishes it or not, make no mistake about that..."

But Kagome didn't hear him because something else had caught her attention… It was a horse, trotting through town, straight towards her hut… When Kagome got a closer look at the stallion, she immediately recognized the beige and brown spotted animal, "Buyo?" she asked surprised. She ran up to the horse and grabbed the reigns from the invisible rider.

'Grandpa…' she thought worriedly, 'where are you?'

She first looked down the path that led through the village in the direction that the rider-less horse had come from, then turned her eyes to the sky.

"Don't worry… I'm coming…" she whispered and shot off into the house after securing the reigns to a post.

* * *

Face after face passed her, but they looked more like blurs at the speed she was traveling at. Kagome slowed the horse to a brisk walk, as they continued uninterrupted on their mission. Kagome's mind began to wander as the minutes ticked past. 

'What happened of you, Grandpa? Where are you?'

She felt a sensation run through her body all of a sudden, like a chill, when suddenly she saw vivid flashes of a dark path, and a lone horse with it's rider traveling down it's passage through hell. She could feel the fear and anxiety radiating off the old man in waves… suddenly a wolf's face came into view, and the panic doubled. With another flash, she saw the rider through from his horse, and flee farther down the path, while the horse took off in the opposite direction. With another flash, she watched her grandfather stumble through an enormous, rusty gate that surrounded a sinister looking castle. As the visions started to fade, the last thing she heard was her elder's cries…

Kagome was suddenly hurled back into reality with a jolt and clutched her head with one of her hands, while the other once move steered the horse onward. Her visions were taking an effect on her… each time she'd have one, the pain in her head, and as of late, her whole body, seemed to be getting more unbearable.

'No, I can't complain…' she sighed. 'I'd be lost without my visions, and no pain remedy helps take away the pain… I guess there's a price for seeing the un-see-able.'

She began to think back to the scenes that were currently causing her hell, when it dawned on her.

'Wait a minute!' she realized 'I know what path that is! How stupid could Grandpa be? He knows how dangerous the forest is! Why didn't he stick to the roads?'

With a tug of the hand, Kagome and her horse were turned around and speeding back towards where they'd started.

'The forest path is only an hours ride from the village! I've wasted so much time! Please be alright, Grandpa…'

* * *

They'd reached the entrance to the dark abyss, and Kagome pressed on; now twice as anxious. The draping branches seemed to be clawing at her, trying to drawn her into their hold… She murmured an almost inaudible incantation, and all the branches making contact with her burst into flames, their shrivelled remains seemed to warn the surrounding branches, and they all pulled back from her giving her a clear passage through. 

She halted her horse. Something was nagging her in the back of her head… a demon! A full demon was approaching her, but before she could prepare herself, three wolves leapt from the bushes.

Kagome and the beasts sat there staring at each other, the canines stood on their haunches, ready to pounce at any given moment, and their bared fangs showed their preparedness to sink their large teeth into her flesh… They turned their heads back towards the shrubs from which they'd emerged from, when they started to whine and lower their heads in submission.

'_What's going on?_' Kagome thought.

A wolf demon stepped out of the plants and onto the path beside the howling creatures. He was fairly tall, with long, sleek black hair gathered into a pony tail high on the top of his head. Navy eyes looked upon her with curiosity and fascination.

With a cocky smirk he begun, "I saw your little trick with the hexed trees. Very impressive, for a human… Name's Kouga, leader of the wolf demon tribe."

"Kagome…" she replied hesitantly, still unsure if Kouga was a friend or a foe. Taking her chances, she continued, "I'm looking for someone that passed through here… an old priest. Have you seen him?"

Kouga looked up in thought, "Hmmmmmm… I think I did catch wind of another human a few days ago, I'm pretty sure that he's somewhere in the castle, up ahead, and let me tell you, if he's been there for that long… it's not by choice."

"The castle, aye?" Kagome mumbled, looking farther down the darkened path.

"Come on," Kouga protested, "a gorgeous woman like you doesn't want to go there… You'd probably never come out alive anyways!"

With new found courage, Kagome straightened her back on her horse before responding, "Yes, I have to. It's right up ahead, you say?"

"Ya, you can't miss it…" he looked at her with admiration in his eyes and exclaimed, "if you come out of their alive, I'll take you as my mate! Who wouldn't want a beautiful, strong, caring woman as the mother to their pups? Don't die in there, 'kay? I'll be waiting!" and with that, he took off in a small whirlwind, and the three wolves trailing behind.

With a frustrated sigh, Kagome gave Buyo a gentle nudge, and once more they were flying closer towards a fate that Kagome could feel, would end in blood and tears.

* * *

She could sense their presences, and she knew that know of them dared to reveal themselves, since they'd all seen her display of power on the enchanted trees. Demons that thrived on fear and remorse were stalking her in the shadows, their bright eyes following her, even at the speed she was traveling at. 

She saw a large metal gate way before she reached it, and could see the moss and vines that had taken refugee on it's surface. She jumped off of Buyo, and pulled him along with her, as she had stepped closer to the fence to get a closer look at the worn down material. After deciding that it would probably be safe if she opened it, Kagome pushed the gate forward and with a creak, it swung with some difficulty. She tugged the horse in after herself, and kept her eyes moving… she didn't know how safe it was here. Moving slowly, and cautiously, she observed the dead garden, the mist that surrounded the keep to cloak it from view, and the statues, just like the fence, were covered in vines. She tied Buyo up to one of the statues; ever so carefully, she placed on foot on the first worn down step leading to the enormous door.

'_Nothing out of the ordinary…yet…'_

She kept placing one foot in front of the other, and soon she stood facing the wooden entrance to the palace. It was… huge, mysterious and full of obscurity.

With as much silence as she could muster, she pushed the door open, and stepped inside the foreboding castle…

* * *

You see the little button under this - what? You can? Then press it and give me a review!! Woohoo!! First 2 reviewer's get to be/ create a character in the story! 

ttyl... i love you like a fat kid loves cake xox

Nightlife Maiden


	5. 5

hello faithful readers, this is a notice... anyone that wants to make a character and that will contact me with the chracter info in 3 days or less after i post this will be featured in my story... This is first come, first serve... as soon as i get the characters, i'll post the next chappy cuz its itching to be read!!! Peace!


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Inside was warmer, and more inviting than Kagome had expected and suddenly had second thoughts about believing Koga… Bear his pups? Come on, she just met him!

After gazing at the main entrance for a while, she decided not to attempt to go up the grand staircase without being herd and quietly slid through an enormous arch built into one of the walls.

An equally cozy warm awaited her, with its fancy furnishings, exquisite chandelier, and a fireplace that nearly took up the entire northern wall.

A low whistle escaped her lips, she was impressed. Though she'd only seen two rooms, she'd imagined that the rest of the palace was nearly the same as these.

'But why had no one discovered this place before now?' She thought. Surly someone had to of come through the same path as she…then again, there was the man-eating trees, Koga's tribe of wolfs, and various other demons waiting to feast on flesh.

With a humorist sweat drop she thought, 'well I just answered my own question… So maybe the keeper here isn't evil, but is nursing Grandpa back to health from an attack that one of the obstacles had thrown his way…'

Reaching a decision to give a fair chance to the owners of the castle, and not go into 'fight now, ask questions later' mode that she sometimes occurred when she was blinded by rage.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" she yelled after travelling back through the same arch she came in from. "Hello!"

Miroku was whistling a cheerful tune as he strolled through the castle's wondrous hallways. He could just tell that today was going to be the day that Sango would cave in, and admit that she was totally in love with him. Call it an apparition…

Inuyasha had become even more cold and withdrawn since the old man had arrived. The funny thing was; each night, after the prisoner had fallen asleep, the prince would have him moved into one of the many bedrooms for the night, and then back into the cell before he awoke. That thought alone made the monk chuckle a little.

Inuyasha wasn't letting up on the reasoning for the good treatment of the senior, or the reason for releasing the steed back into the forest.

It certainly was a mystery… With Inuyasha's reasoning, the man should have been sent back out into the forest to be devoured by the blood thirsty demons… or for Koga so he'd leave the lord alone for a while, after what he did to Inuyasha's mother's remains… but instead he got to stay, was being moved at nights, and was given the same food that Miroku himself ate.

The pondering man hung his head in defeat, closed his eyes and let out a tired sigh. He gave up on trying to understand his lord and friend! First there was Kikyo… no one knew what happened there, and no one held the master responsible for what happened either, thank the heavens… but then he refused to be touched by any of the female servants, and that was understandable in Miroku's eyes. He could think of many situations where Inuyasha played the most unexpected card, and most of the time came out victorious, but this? This was frustrating for the poor advisor.

Suddenly a figure and Miroku clashed, and gravity took hold of both the monk and the unknown figure but the robes and pulled them down to its surface.

Miroku let out a moan of pain while rubbing his head, and looked up at the cause of his sudden trip to the floor.

"Kohaku?" he asked in mild shock. "I didn't expect you to be up and running around yet…"

The boy lowered his head, in which Miroku presumed in shame. "Lord Inuyasha has requested my services…"

'His services? What in Buddha's name could he want with Kohaku's demon slaying techniques that he couldn't get from Sango?'

Before he could question the young slayer, he abruptly stood and mumbled, "I'm sorry for running into you, Lord Miroku, I must now take my leave…" and continued running down the corridor.

"Well, it's official… Inuyasha is the best surprise party organizer I've ever seen…" And pulled himself to his feet, let out yet another tired sigh, and followed his original path.

"-llo? Is anyone here?…Hello!" a voice… a _feminine_ voice rang through the palace hallways, coming from… the main entrance. With a lecherous smirk, he took off like a flash of unrestrained lightning.

His feet carried him to his destination as if they were on fire, and he wasn't disappointed.

Right there, not five metres away, was a pretty young thing, couldn't be older than nineteen. His hands begun to twitch and perverted thoughts crept into his mind, and before he could help himself, he ran over to the woman, grabbed her hands and asked, "Hello, my name is Miroku, and you are the most gorgeous woman I have ever laid eyes upon… Tell me desire, and your wish shall be granted…"

With a nervous laugh, the raven-haired girl gently pulled her hands out of his grip. "I'm Kagome… An old man. I know he's here… Please take me to him!" she begged.

He knew that he should have lied…or said his signature line and receive a slap and then she would most likely leave… but-but, those blue eyes, they saw into the darkest corners of his heart. So with a nod of his head, he slowly moved in the direction of the dungeons, the enchanting girl of his heels.

"He's not sick or hurt, is he?" she asked.

"No, you're in luck… after what he did, he should be dead, but the lord, Inuyasha, kept him alive and has been giving him the best treatment a prisoner has ever been received." he replied with a smile.

"What…exactly _did _he do?" she curiously pondered.

"Destroyed the lord's mother's urn." Damnit! His mouth was moving without his permission, and it was _not _going to leave a pleasant note in the prince's books…

This man dressed like a monk, but spoke like a professional con artist.

With a little charm, he was a fish out of water, spluttering all the answers to her questions, and started leading her through the palace.

_'Men…they're all the same…'_

"He's not sick or hurt, is he?"

"No, you're in luck… after what he did, he should be dead, but the lord, Inuyasha, kept him alive and has been giving him the best treatment a prisoner has ever been received." Kagome took notice of the small grin on his face.

_'So this… Inuyasha, he doesn't normally treat his prisoners like that? Well, I guess leave it to Gramps to get himself into a mess like this…'_

"What…exactly _did _he do?" she curiously pondered.

"Destroyed the lord's mother's urn." the monk replied as if they were speaking of the weather.

"I am _so _sorry! My grandfather has a habit of breaking things… and tends to say the _wrong _thing at the _right _time…" she said apologetically. "Your lord, Inuyasha… will he let my grandpa leave, or do I have to battle for my guardians freedom?"

Miroku burst out laughing, much to Kagome's utter rage. "I-I-I do not mean to insult, but… a woman such as your self fight Inuyasha? Oh my-it's too much!" and broke down in hysterics, not even breaking stride.

"Yes… I fight. I also know how to hex a sexist monk who is supposed to treat all living creatures in equality!" she hissed.

He immediately halted his laughter, and for the first time, he stopped moving.

"A _hex_? Don't you mean a _curse_, Priestess?" He replies, his voice low, and his lips drawn into a hard line, but after a few moments of silence he started walking again.

"Are you coming, Priestess?"

With a puzzled glance at the man, Kagome asked him,

"Why do you call me a priestess? If the people of my village knew what I'm capable of, I'd be burned at the stake a die a 'Witch' but you-you don't fear me… Why not?"

He gave her a soft smile, "…Because where I'm from, your powers aren't treated like a bad omen, but instead as a blessing. I should've sensed your spiritual powers before, you hide them very well." he praised.

As Kagome opened her mouth to speak, she cut her own voice off as she watched people, or rather; some people and some demons pass them in the halls. She imagined that they too were servants, and nearly hit herself for not sensing them before.

Miroku must have caught her frustrated look, and said with another trademark smile, it's the walls, of the castle. You wouldn't have sensed them even if you were paying attention…"

"Good morning, Master Miroku!" said a group of giggling girls that just rounded the corner, and into their line of sight. With farther inspection, Kagome saw that only one of the three girls was of the same species as herself and the other two were in fact, demons. Their pointed ears and claws gave them away.

"Ah! Good morning ladies! How wonderful it is to see your beautiful faces! Have you changed your mind on my previous offer, Yasu?" he gave one of the demons with blonde hair a charming smile, and once again, they all giggled at his antics.

They continued their stride, and the one Miroku spoke to, replied over her shoulder between laughs, "Don't be silly, Master Miroku! Everyone knows that the lord would throw a fit if he ever found out!"

_'_Does_ no one here STOP when they talk to people? Everyone I've met from this castle has not stopped walking ONCE while they've run into someone!' Kagome thought to herself._

"It's not that much farther…" Miroku said to her, cutting off her train of thought.

Miroku and Kagome DEFINATLY had different ideas as to what "not much farther" meant…

They walked on, and on… Kagome's feet were throbbing, but she held her complaints in, and instead questioned, "Is the dungeon honestly this much of a walk away? Do you try to make their feet fall of from exhaustion?"

"Oh, no! Although this _is_ the longest path, it's also _safest_ path…"

"Safe?" she curiously asked, "from what? Why do you take heed in your own home?"

"Well, it's safe for everyone else here, in the castle, I mean… Just not for you or me…" he answered, his statements filled with dread. He continued after he saw the look on her face.

"Well you see… my lord, Inuyasha - he tends to be slightly rash at times, and if he saw that you were here, chances are he'd throw you in the dungeon too… But me? He'd send me to check on the boarders, away from all female life for a full week… He knows that to take me away from my sweet Sango is but punishment enough…"

"But… how would he know, if we took the shorter way?" She pressed.

"Inuyasha may be thick headed, but he has his moments, and placed spells around that corridor… if anyone goes through it into - or out from the dungeons into that hall… he'll be alerted."

"Why not both hallways?"

"Because it takes up a lot of energy and someone is bound to see if someone escaped. This hall leads into all of the most populated areas of the palace, the ones that most of the servants use, it's actually not a bad set u-" he cut himself off when they reached two doors that reached the sky rise ceiling, "ahhhh! We're here!"

She watched as he strode up the intimidating door and pulled on both of the darkened metal rings, one hanging on each door, and pulled…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HA! THE EVIL AUTHOR STRIKES AGAIN! **

**Sorry it took sooooooooooooooooo long for an update, but I was feeling a little lazy (my bad :p ) and cuz no one could get back to me with a reply for their character! Special thanx go out to KagsYasha for actually contacting me! Yeesh! I had to post a note in the story to weed out people that would respond! (no SERIOUS offence, peeps out there…) **


End file.
